


The one where Dean walks in on Sam

by Sherie



Series: Two times where Dean walks in on Sam, and one time he doesn't [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Lucifer is too, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sorry for the Friends reference in the title, Walking In On Someone, sam is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherie/pseuds/Sherie
Summary: Dean walks in on Sam while he's getting it on with his boyfriend, Lucifer.Dean's not too happy about it.





	The one where Dean walks in on Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) for beta reading this (check her out btw, she's the best!)  
> I hope you'll enjoy it, it's the first time I post on ao3, but the samifer fandom needs more love, so I wanted to give my contribution!  
> Have fun! :)

Lucifer and Sam had been together for almost a year.  
They had met through Gabriel, who was Lucifer’s little brother and Sam’s best friend.  
Sam had liked Lucifer almost immediately, but he thought that Lucifer kind of hated him.  Little had he known that Lucifer liked him back, but hesitated because Sam was his little brother’s best friend and, furthermore, he was five years younger than him.

With Gabriel’s help, Sam had finally decided to ask Lucifer out, who happily agreed. After their first date they became inseparable, and they haven’t parted ever since.

Dean didn’t like Lucifer at all. It wasn’t because he was a boy, neither because he was five years older than Sam, but because Dean has always been very protective of his little brother. He could’ve brought home the Pope for all he cared, Dean would have hated him too.  
Aside from that, they were happy together, very, very happy. Lucifer was kind, caring, loving, and gave Sam all the love he had always lacked; Sam was sweet, smart, warm-hearted, and only brought the best out of Lucifer.

_Hey Luci, u up?  
21:27_

_Hey babe, of course I am. Are you alright?  
21:29_

_I’m fine, it’s just… I was wondering, since Dean is working and I’m all alone, I was thinking that, maybe, you could…?  
21:30_

_Say no more, I’m on my way  
21:32_

Less than half an hour later, Lucifer knocked on Sam’s door. Sam opened it, and immediately saw Lucifer right in front of him, with a bright smile on his face.

«Hi, Sammy…» he said.  
«You’ve never been so fast in your life, have you?»  
Lucifer chuckled. «I have to admit that I rushed on my way here, yeah.»  
«I can’t blame you…»  
«Did… did you put on those jeans on purpose?»  
«I’m sorry?» Sam asked, trying to look innocent.  
«You know I _love_ the way they fit you.»  
«I don’t know what you’re talking about, why bother putting them on when you’re gonna take ‘em off me?»  
Lucifer grinned «I’m gonna rip ‘em open, you brat.»  
Sam laughed, and in a few seconds their lips were crashing together. They kissed hungrily, desperately, like nothing else mattered.  
Sam slightly parted his lips, inviting him in, and Lucifer didn’t hesitate. He licked into the boy’s mouth, making Sam moan a little.  
Lucifer’s hands were all over him, touching his chest, his back, his neck; Sam’s fingers were tangled into Lucifer’s blond hair, he even tugged a little, knowing that Lucifer loved it.

«Are you gonna take me right here or what?» Sam asked.  
«If you wish…»  
Sam smiled «I have a bed, you know?»

He guided Lucifer to his room, who pushed him against the door as soon as Sam closed it.  
«God,» Sam whispered «I love it when you do that.»  
Lucifer smirked «I know.»  
And they were kissing again, hot and slow.  
Lucifer led them to the bed, and pushed Sam on the sheets. He crawled between his legs, with a dangerous smile on his lips.  
In a few seconds, Sam’s t-shirt was gone. Lucifer kissed his neck, then his chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses along his abdomen. He stopped when his lips met his jeans.  
He looked at Sam, who was panting in anticipation.  
Lucifer’s index finger touched his bulge, slowly, pressing slightly on the still clothed shaft. He admired Sam’s eyes going dark with lust.  
Lucifer unzipped his jeans, and slightly lowered them, together with his boxers, just enough to free his erection.  
«Look at you…» he whispered «So hard already.»  
Sam sighed, Lucifer really liked to tease him «You’re such a pain in the ass.»  
«Oh, we’ll get to that, too…»  
Sam chuckled «I hate you!»  
Lucifer’s tongue touched the head of his cock, and Sam immediately shut up.  
Lucifer smiled to himself. He licked just the tip at first, just to tease him a little bit more, then made his way on the shaft. In a matter of seconds, Sam’s entire dick was in Lucifer’s mouth and throat.  
Sam cried out, and his fingers found his hair.

Lucifer was a giving lover, he always worried about Sam’s pleasure first, and then his own.

«Keep going… please.» he told Lucifer.  
Sam was totally lost into the sensation, and didn’t even bother to stay silent.  
Lucifer loved when Sam moaned, whimpered, whispered, so he didn’t complain.

 

Dean finished earlier than he thought, thank God. He was happy he finally got to spend the evening with his little brother, between work and college he barely saw him.  
When he got home, he was expecting to find Sam in the kitchen eating dinner, but he wasn’t there.  
Maybe he had already eaten, he thought to himself.  
Suddenly, he heard voices coming from Sam’s room. He walked down the hallway, as the muffled sounds guided him to the door.  
He opened it, expecting to find everything but what he saw.  
Sam didn’t see him immediately, because Dean was too shocked to make a sound.  
When Sam saw him, standing in the doorway, he gasped and tried to cover both Lucifer and himself with the sheets.  
When Dean finally realised that he had just walked in on his brother while being given head, he covered his eyes, and started screaming «MY EYES, MY POOR INNOCENT EYES!»  
He then closed the door as quickly as he could, without stopping his screaming.

Lucifer, still covered by the sheets, was laughing his ass off. When Sam uncovered him, he was still laughing.  
«What’s so funny? That’s not funny!»  
«It is!» he insisted, tears in his eyes.  
«Yeah, ‘cause it wasn’t one of your brothers who walked in on you!»  
«So what? He’s not your father, and you’re old enough to have sex with whoever you want.»  
«You don’t understand, Dean will always see me as his sweet, innocent little brother.»  
«Well, now he will see you _just_ as his sweet little brother.»  
Sam chuckled, but he tried not to show it «You’re impossible.»  
«Do you want me to go?»  
Sam looked at him. «Do you want to fuck me while my brother’s next door?»  
«I would fuck you even if this room was packed with people, and I wouldn’t flinch.»  
Sam heavily blushed «Lucifer!»  
«Tell me you wouldn’t like it.»  
Sam held the weight of his stare, but couldn’t hide his rosy cheeks and his again half hard cock.  
Lucifer looked between Sam’s legs, then looked at him again «As I expected.» he said, with a half smile on his lips.

Sam tried to calm down; he put his t-shit back on and zipped his jeans.  
«Look…» he said «Jokes apart, I’m sorry we didn’t get to finish.»  
«You’re kidding, right?»  
Sam shut his mouth, and said nothing.  
«Sammy, don’t you ever say that again. You don’t need to apologise, it wasn’t your fault and, plus, you owe me nothing.»  
«It’s just-… We have little time to be together like _this,_ and I missed you so much, I missed your lips, I missed your touch, your hands… I just wanted to make love to you, that’s all.»  
Lucifer took Sam’s hands into his, and gently kissed his knuckles.  
«You will, Sam, I promise.»  
Sam nodded, and Lucifer slowly stroked his cheek, smiling softly. Sam leaned into his touch, like a puppy looking for affection.  
«What have I done to deserve you?»  
Sam grinned and kissed his palm. «I love you so, so much.»  
«Love you more.»

When Sam and Lucifer showed up, Dean was looking more shocked than ever.  
Sam opened the door for him, Lucifer stopped in the doorway for a second «If you need anything…»  
«I’ll be fine.» Sam said, trying not to look worried.  
Lucifer nodded. «See you, then.»  
Sam kissed him briefly on the lips, before letting him go.

«Dude, what the fuck,» was the first thing Dean told him.  
«Look, I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting you until eleven.»  
«You could have let me know!»  
«Yeah, like what? Hey Dean, can Lucifer come over so we can hook up? Is that okay?»  
«I’m gonna throw up, I swear to God.»  
«Don’t act like you never brought girls home! Did you ask me for permission?»  
«You didn’t have to ask for my blessing, you just had to let me know! I mean, you could have put a hat on the doorknob or something.»  
«A hat? Because that’s what you usually do, right? Like I never walked in on you, and I never made such a scene.»  
«That’s different.»  
«Is it? Or you just can’t stand the fact that I’m not a child anymore?»  
Dean sighed, while looking at the floor.  
«Does he love you?»  
Sam was caught off guard by that question.  
«I really think he does, Dean. And I love him, too.»  
«How can you be so sure?»  
Sam hesitated «Once, dad told me that when he met mom, he just knew right away that she was the one, and I just… know. I know it. I can’t be sure, but I feel like my life would never be complete again without him.»  
Dean sighed. «Dude, could you be more cheesy?»  
Sam chuckled. «Sorry, I got carried away.»  
«Listen… God, I already know I’m gonna regret this. When you want him to come over, just text me or whatever and I… I won’t interrupt you again. Just let me know when you’re done.»  
«Are you serious?»  
«Well, I’d rather wander than walk in on my brother having sex, you know?»  
Sam laughed, and hugged him tight.  
«Thank you, Dean, this means a lot to me.»  
Dean hugged him back, patting his back «It’s okay, buddy…»  
When they parted, Dean looked at him, with a half smile on his lips.  
«And don’t ever touch me with those hands again!»  
«Dean!»

 

Later, that night, Sam called Lucifer on the telephone to tell him everything.

«New phone, who this?»  
«It’s your sweet, perfect boyfriend.»  
«Does it mean I’m gay?»  
«Pretty much so.»  
Lucifer gasped. «How am I gonna tell my parents?»  
Sam chuckled. «Guess what.»  
«What? Did Dean kick you out?»  
«No, none of that. He wasn’t happy at first, of course, but then he told me that you can come over, as long as I text him beforehand.»  
«That’s wonderful, baby!»  
«Yeah, it’s very nice of him…»  
«Listen, your brother might be a real prick sometimes, but he’s a good man, and he loves you.»  
«I know… I’m happy, I really am.»  
«Me too, Sammy.»  
«So… Are you free tomorrow afternoon?»  
«Sorry, I have plans. I’m going to my boyfriend’s house.»  
Sam laughed out loud. «You’re a hoe.»  
«You know you love me.»  
«Do I?»  
Lucifer laughed, and that made Sam smile.  
«You know I love you, right?» Lucifer asked.  
Sam nodded. «You never fail to show me. I’m a very lucky guy.»  
«I am the lucky one here.»  
Sam sighed. «You know, I think I’m gonna go to bed, I’m exhausted.»  
«Poor little thing, did I wear you out?»  
«Not really, not yet, at least… Wanna try harder tomorrow?»  
«I can’t wait.»  
«Well, see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Luci.»  
«Goodnight, Sammy.»  
Sam hesitated. He wasn’t even sure if Lucifer had hung up already.  
«Love you…» he whispered.  
On the other side, he heard Lucifer chuckle.  
«Love you more, sweetheart.»

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Did you like it?  
> I don't have a lot of time, between university and everything, so it might take a while, but I hope the second part of the series will be ready by the end of next week!  
> See you!


End file.
